


I know I'll never be good enough for you

by BurnInFlames



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnInFlames/pseuds/BurnInFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a bad day as he is not so kindly reminded of where he comes from and Ian without knowing it makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know I'll never be good enough for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic I've ever written and under 2,000 words, I hate myself for it being so short because I hate short writing short fics but I wrote it on the train within a hour as a bit of fluff and to pass the time too. Also I wrote it because there was this woman sitting opposite me completely judging me and looking me up and down like I had no right to be on the train because I wasn't dressed in posh clothes and looked liked I was made of money. She looked like she was made of money and I don't because I don't have money so writing this made me feel better and I forgot all about her when I got off the train. Why do some people have to make you feel like shit.

Mickey slammed the door behind him shrugging off his coat and throwing it on the chair before he angrily looked through the fridge ranting "fucking judgmental assholes, should have thrown something at her" angrily. He moved stuff around the fridge and saw some leftover food and took if out of the fridge and closed it before putting it into the microwave and glaring at it. Ian witnessed the whole thing from where he was sitting on the sofa with a smile on his face wondering what happened to his boyfriend.

Ian waited until Mickey sat down besde him eating yesterdays dinner. Ian was laughing asking "the fucks up with you" lightly. Mickey shoved the food into his mouth with a fork angrily glaring at the plate while he chewed before mumbling "fucking hate living up here sometimes" icily. Ian tried to take some food off the plate but his hand was slapped away so he laughed "why" lightly.

Mickey had been on the train back from Southside to where he now lived with Ian in a small one bedroomed apartment not far from the Northside. Mickey grumbled "on the fucking train back from Mandy's this snobby bitch fucking looking me up and down the whole way like something she stepped on, I know I've no money and I'm trash but I'm still a fucking person with feelings, just because I'm not one of those rich assholes doesnt give them the right to look down at me" angrily.

Ian didnt laugh anymore replying "I know, you just have to ignore it, happens to me too" softly. Mickey sighed letting the fork fall on the plate looking over at Ian hesitantly asking "you get sick of it, do you regret moving up here" softly. Ian shook he head "no I dont regret moving here with you but yeah I do get sick of it but then I remember those assholes dont know me, dont know that I work two jobs to pay for meds that I need and that fancy clothes arent my priority, those fucks wouldnt last five minutes in my shoes without their mansions and fucking thousands in their bank accounts" firmly.

Mickey scoffed knowing it was the truth replying "fucking right they wouldnt" icily feeling the anger and hurt start to fade. Ian quickly grabbed some food off his plate laughing as he put it in his mouth "fucking right they wouldnt" light. Ian went to grab some more food but his hand was slapped away again as Mickey almost growled "if you take my food again I'll fucking break every knuckle in your hand" firmly.

Ian laughed again "sure you will" not believing a word before getting up to get his own food from the fridge. Mickey watched him walk away deciding the rich snobs on the train werent worth it, werent worth feeling like shit over. Especially when he worked hard to get out of Southside and move to Northside with Ian where he could live his life free of Terry.

Mickey never thought he would ever get out that place in his life but he had and he hated that those Northside snobs looked at him like he didnt belong anywhere else. Mickey didnt know why he let those dirty looks and comments get to him so much since he had been receiving them his whole life. He just put it down to that fact that Terry beat it into him that he was nothing but a loser and good for nothing too.

Mickey still felt like that despite moving away from that hellhole three years ago with Ian. Ian always told him he was good enough but he found it hard to believe and even though Ian always told him he was good enough for him Mickey thought Ian was lying. But over the years he had seen Ian turn down offers from men that dared chat Ian up in front of him to know that he was Ian's especially when Ian pointed out to them that he was already taken.

Slowly over time Mickey started to think he was good enough for Ian but there was always days like today when someone just sent all that crashing to the ground and made him feel stupid and was punching above his weight. Mickey looked across the small apartment at Ian and softly smiled to himself eating his dinner thinking he was good enough for Ian and that was all that mattered.

Those judgmental snobs looking down their noses at him didnt get to tell him how he should feel or how worthless he was just so they could feel better about themselves. Mickey decided what they thought of him didnt matter and that Ian was right in that those assholes didnt know the first thing about him or his life. They didnt know he also worked shitty hours for more money to help Ian pay for his meds and other things like rent and bills for their apartment. Mickey silently watched the TV screen deciding it was only Ian's opinion that mattered and the everyone else who had one about him or Ian could go away.

Mickey was broken from his thoughts when he felt Ian sit beside him with his own plate of food mumbling "good you finally got your own, maybe you'll stop scabbing mine now you fucking scavenger" lightly. Ian wasnt offended and laughed looking at his boyfriend replying "if you grew up in my house you would know we had to fight for food, it was first come first served, you took what you got as quick as you could" lightly.

Mickey bit his lip knowing it was the opposite for him blurting out "good for you, at least you actually got fucking food, I had to steal mine" softly. Ian's face fell and he felt like an asshole blurting out "sorry didnt meant to make you feel bad" softly. Mickey looked at him and laughed replying "I was fucking joking asshole" humouredly. Ian punched him lightly on the shoulder looking at his boyfriend replying "fuck you asshole" humouredly.

Mickey scoffed as he rolled his eyes before going back to eating his food and sneaking looks at Ian. Ian felt eyes on him and looked over to see Mickey with a blank expression looking at him so Ian asked "what" curiously. Mickey hated he was caught looking at his boyfriend mumbling "not a thing" not wanting to voice his thoughts. Ian sat back on the sofa eating his food as he watched the movie playing on TV and he had a feeling what going through his boyfriend's mind replying "you know I dont give a shit what those assholes think they know about you right" firmly.

Mickey stopped eating looking over to see Ian looking at him with a genuine expression and realized Ian didnt give a shit what people thought of him being with someone like him, a Milkovich. Mickey knew Ian could blend in along with those rich people and not get noticed unlike him who stuck out like a neon sign or beacon, depends how you look at it. Mickey noticed the bottle of beer on the table that Ian bought over with him and took a drink from it before putting it back on the table.

He looked at Ian feeling nervous under Ian's intense stare replying "yeah I do" shyly. Ian finished eating his food and put the plate on the table before sitting back on the sofa. Mickey finished off the rest of his food and put the plate on the table before sitting back on the sofa a little closer to Ian as they watched TV feeling much better than he did when he came home to their small one bedroomed apartment. But he knew Ian always made him feel better and that incident on the train was long forgotten about.

Until they were lying in their bed in the darkness when Ian pulled him right up against him wrapping his arms around him blurting out "if you want we could get the train tomorrow and make out in front of her, really piss her off you know, offend her delicate sensibilities or some shit" humouredly. Mickey full on laughed shaking his head "she'll either have a fucking heart attack or fucking kill us or some other homophobic asshole will" lightly.

Ian chuckled replying "I'll protect you" lightly running his fingers along Mickey's spine. Mickey softly laughed "I know you would but I want your ass here not in fucking jail" firmly. Ian confidently asked "you'd miss my ass, that all" lightly.

Mickey scoffed relieved that it was dark and Ian couldnt see the embarrassment on his face "the fuck do you think" firmly. Ian hugged his boyfriend tighter to him replying "I'll that as a yes" lightly. Mickey softly laughed "good" softly. Mickey shoved closer to Ian even though there was no space left between them before adding "but its a good idea" softly as they fell into silence before falling asleep. Mickey decided he was good enough for Ian and it would do because he didnt need any one else's approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos, hope you liked it.


End file.
